


Pollinated Knight: Contest

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F / F / F / F / M, Harems, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune walks in on RWBY having a masturbation contest.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *knocks on RWBY's door*

Jaune: They're going to be late.

Ren: Perhaps they have already departed.

Jaune: I hear something. You guys head along.

Nora: Okay, Leader!

NPR: *wanders away*

Jaune: *opens the door and steps inside, only to hear moaning coming from all four beds*

Jaune: *quickly closes the door*

Jaune: Uh... hello?..

Blake (between moans): Did you hear something?

Yang: Oh, shit.

Weiss: Who goes there!

Jaune: Uh... it's just me... Jaune... You're going to be... late... So... I'll see you guys later?

Jaune: *turns to leave*

Ruby: *turns into Rose petals and lands between Jaune and the door*

Ruby: *wearing only her pajama top, holds out her hand towards him*

Ruby: Wait!

Jaune: *smells a distinct odor from her hand*

Jaune: I'm... going to be late... just like you... are...

Weiss: What-what-what?!

Weiss: *sits up in her bed and looks over*

Ruby: Don't go!

Yang: *jumps out of bed, also without pants*

Yang: Good job, sis.

Blake: You are not going to just run away...

Jaune: *awkward laughter*

Weiss: *pushes down the skirt of her nightgown and climbs out of bed*

Weiss: I am afraid we cannot allow you to leave until we assure your discretion.

Yang: We can either threaten you, or bribe you.

Jaune: Bribe?..

Yang: Come here right after classes, and we'll make it so you won't even _think_ of saying anything.

Weiss: Perhaps a bit less harsh. We will kindly reward you for your efforts.

Blake: Don't worry about knocking.

Yang: Ever.

Blake: Just come right in.

Jaune: *turns to look at Ruby who nervously steps out of his way*

* * *

Jaune: *nervously stands in front of the door*

Jaune: *nervously reaches out to open the door*

Jaune: *nervously steps inside, closing the door behind him*

Yang: I'm afraid we're not all here yet, so, why don't you have a seat and take a load off?

Yang: *sitting on her bed points towards Blake's below her*

Jaune: *nervously moves over and sits down*

Yang: *sticks her head over the edge of the bed, looking down at him*

Yang: Chill, man, but we all promised not to do anything until everyone gets here. Don't want one of us to get the jump on you. Especially me... as I might literally jump you... and we wouldn't want that...

Jaune: I don't know why you think that.

Yang: Because I'm like, a crass party girl?, and you seem to like them soft and demure.

Jaune: You are all so gorgeous.

Yang: Shit, what?

Yang: *jumps down from her bed*

Yang: You serious?

Jaune: I don't see what I've got to lose.

Yang: It's just... you always went after Weiss... I mean?..

Jaune: I asked Weiss out, she rejected me. The only other time I asked her out was to the dance. I mean, it's not like I'm constantly flirting with her, or anything.

Yang: When you put it that way... Okay, but why didn't you ask any of the rest of us?

Jaune: Because my attempt with Weiss proved how terrible I am at flirting.

Yang: Okay... you got a point... but it never occured to you how the rest of us might feel about it?

Jaune: I figured you would react like Weiss.

Yang: So, the ice queen is the one bringing us all down.

Yang: *leans towards him*

Yang: So, you think I'm gorgeous?

Jaune: *leans back a bit*

Jaune: Weren't we... waiting?..

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: Shit, you almost got me, you ladykiller, you.

Jaune: What, me?

Yang: Turns away. Let's just try to... ignore... each other... until the others show up... Good god, I hate sitting still.

* * *

The doors opened, with Ruby and Weiss walking in.

Yang: Shit, if Blake takes too long she's not going to get any.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Ruby: Any what?

Weiss: *grabs her hand and pulls her towards their beds*

Weiss: Jaune, if you could be a dear and look into the corner while we get ready?

Jaune: Uh?, yeah?..

Jaune: *gets up and walks into the corner*

* * *

Jaune: *stares into the corner as the door opens*

Yang: About time.

Weiss: Let's get you ready.

* * *

Yang: Alright, Ladykiller, we're ready for you.

Jaune turned around to see the girls all dressed in lingerie. Weiss and Ruby had what resembled skirts, but exposed their bare cunts and breasts. Below them they had garters and stockings in heels. Blake and Yang, on the other hand had bustiérs with built in garters, holding up their own stockings in their own heels. Not a breast or quim was hidden.

Jaune: *stares at them with wide eyes and slack jaw*

Weiss: We would like to apologize for what you saw before.

Yang: I don't think he minds.

Weiss: It was unbecoming of us.

Yang: Really don't think he minds, do you, Ladykiller?

Blake: He was the one who came into our room without knocking.

Jaune: In my defence, I knocked a few times. I heard... something... and figured you were just sleeping in... I'm sorry, I'm used to waking my sisters up.

Weiss: I sincerely doubt he expected to find what he did.

Blake: He still... should have...

Ruby: Yeah, it happened.

Yang: We're here to keep him quiet, but first we need a team meeting.

Blake: *looks at Jaune before looking at Yang*

Yang: Ladykiller doesn't mind sitting there and staring for a bit, does he?

Jaune: *stares at them with wide eyes and slack jaw*

Yang: That's what I thought. Now, it turns it, it's all the ice queen's fault.

Weiss: What-what-what?

Yang: You're being such an ice queen to Jaune made him think he as not good enough for us.

Weiss: I... was...

Ruby: Wait, he noticed me?

Yang: Oh, he noticed all of us.

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: I had no intention of...

Weiss: *huff*

Blake: I doubt that matters right now.

Yang: I know... I mean... Ice queen?

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: Oh, yes. Jaune-dear? What you saw was not meant for your eyes.

Blake: Or anyone's, really.

Jaune: What exactly were you doing?

Yang: Jilling it, obviously.

Ruby: I think he means why.

Blake: We _were_ almost late for class.

Weiss: *brings her hands together*

Weiss: It was a contest of sorts.

Yang: The first one to cum, loses.

Jaune: Wait, you were all still...

Weiss: There might be a reason Yang is so on edge.

Yang: *snickers*

Blake: Like Weiss is one to talk.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Ruby: We're all kind of on edge...

Weiss: And yet our contest has yet to reach a conclusion. If we could pursuade you to... aid us in such an endeavour?..

Jaune: I don't see why you need a winner and a loser.

Yang: And what does that mean?

Blake: He wants us to come together.

Ruby: As a team!

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Very well, let us get this over with.

Jaune: There's no need to rush. Let's take it nice and slow.

Blake: He wants our minds to be mush.

Yang: Until we can't think of anything but his cock.

Jaune: And each other's pussies. Team spirit is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611573804821626880/pollinated-knight-contest-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune laid on Blake's bed, with Blake snuggled up on top of him. He looked over to see Yang's upper body on the bed, with Ruby and Weiss sprawled out below them. He slowly shimmied Blake off of him and tucked her into bed. He tried to move Yang onto Blake's bed, but had trouble, and so had to pick her up like a princess before gently placing her in the bed.

Yang: *eyes open momentarily*

Yang: Lady... killer...

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead and tucks her in with Blake*

Jaune: *picks Weiss up like a princess and carries her over to her bed*

Weiss: *murmurs and snuggles into him*

Jaune: *tucks her into bed*

Jaune: *returns to pick Ruby up, gently carrying her to Weiss' bed, tucking her in with Weiss*

Weiss and Ruby's hands quickly snaked together, pulling each other in for a cuddle.

Jaune: *tucks the two firmly into bed*

Jaune: *walks over to Blake's bed to check on them*

Blake had moved over to Yang, with her head on Yang's stomach, looking at Jaune with barely open eyes.

Jaune: *gently rubs her on the head*

Blake: *purrs*

* * *

Jaune: *walks into RWBY's room, quickly closing the door*

RWBY sitting on the ground together, still in the lingerie from last night.

Jaune: *moves over to the group and sits on the ground with them*

Jaune: How did everyone sleep last night?

Blake (pouting): Would have been better if you had stayed.

Yang: *wraps her arm around Blake's shoulder*

Yang: She got attached to you in a single night.

Weiss: Like you are one to talk.

Yang: I... I mean...

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: What can I say?, Ladykiller spoke to me...

Jaune: So, who won the contest?

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: If we're truthful, you did. And we are all content with it. We would also like to thank you for so wonderfully putting us to bed.

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: I am being serious.

Yang: Yeah... sorry... It was sweet what you did.

Ruby: I'm just a little confused, here...

Weiss: *takes Ruby's hand in her own*

Yang: We all are, sis.

Blake: From the one telling him he's always allowed to walk into our room.

Yang: Is everyone good with that?

RWBY and Jaune all looked into each other's eyes, looking for an objection, but found none.

Weiss: So, to be clear, Jaune can come into our room at any time he wishes, and have his way with any of us, any time he wishes? And there are no objections?

Yang: Sounds like you are hoping for one.

Weiss: I honestly do not know what I am hoping for...

Blake: This _is_ rather unexpected.

Ruby: We're all in this, right?

Weiss: Indeed.

Yang: Hell yeah.

Blake: *nods*

RWBY: *looks expectantly at Jaune*

Jaune: *awkward laughter*

Jaune: Did you think I would say no?

Ruby: I honestly thought you never noticed me.

Jaune: Yeah, the cute girl with a giant scythe is who always supporting me.

Blake: And me?

Jaune: It's magical seeing you in your own little world... a world I wanted to share...

Blake: *looks down shyly*

Jaune: And the kitty ears just make you even more adorable.

Blake: *twitches her ears*

Weiss: Is that all you have to say about her being a Faunus?

Jaune: What else am I going to say? She's still Blake.

Weiss: But... how terribly Faunus have been treated?

Yang: Coming from a Schnee?

Weiss: I have come to accept... what my family has done...

Blake: Thanks Weiss, but I actually enjoy this. He likes me for me. Not because I'm a Faunus. Not because I'm the daughter of the chief... and founder of the White Fang...

Ruby: Chief?

Yang: You're like, a princess?

Blake: *flattens her ears with frustration*

Blake: If anyone here is a princess, it has to be the snow angel.

Weiss: *scoffs and blushes at the same time*

Jaune: Girls, girls. You're all princesses.

Weiss: *makes to object but stops herself*

Blake: We're all equal beneath Jaune's penis.

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: *does her best to display herself to Jaune*

Jaune: You know what we're going to do?

Ruby, Blake, and Yang: *do their best to display themselves to Jaune*

Jaune: You're going to spend the next 10 minutes edging. Then we're going to class.

RWBY: *collective groan*

Jaune: Then we'll carry on after classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611664422181748736/pollinated-knight-contest-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
